


Controlling the Populace, as Usual.

by onionblossomhorseradish



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, and ambiguously commited lesbians, i HAVE to write a villain/dark!protag fic at least once okay, sort of a Dark!Judy thing I guess, this is really silly but life is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionblossomhorseradish/pseuds/onionblossomhorseradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy picked Bellwether's side, in the end. And Dawn had been right. They really did make quite a good team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling the Populace, as Usual.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to singlehandedly make this a ship
> 
> get ready world because its lesbian furry angst time

“Honey, I'm home!” Judy greeted as she swung the door.

“Good day, officer Hopps,” Dawn greeted from the couch.

“Greetings, oh mayor.” Judy smiled wryly back.

“How was work?”Dawn set her laptop down, crossed the room, and leaned down to kiss Judy hello.

“The usual,” Judy smirked into Dawn's lips, “Carefully controlling the populace, as always. How was your work?”

“The same,” Dawn winked, and Judy giggled.

“What's for dinner?” Judy asked, shrugging off her stab vest and wandering to the kitchen.

“Microwaved something,” Dawn shrugged, leaning lazily against the kitchen cabinets and watching Judy as she yanked the fridge open.

“Ew, no thanks. We should go out.”

Dawn shrugged, “Whatever you want, dear,” she stood up, pushing herself away from the wall and went to organize the pile of paperwork on their coffee table that she had been working through. “No repercussions from last week?”She asked, testing the waters and gauging Judy's reaction.

“No,” Judy said simply, shutting the fridge with a decisive paw.

“And nothing of Nick Wilde? We're sure he's gone?”

“Yes. He hasn't turned up in weeks,” Judy said, and Dawn could tell she was pushing it, asking her all these questions, but it felt important. “If we're lucky, he's done stirring up trouble here. Hopefully he's crossed the border already.”

Dawn hummed and nodded, shutting her laptop with a click and piling it up on top of the rest of her papers. She liked to keep an orderly home, everything tidy and in its place. Thankfully, Judy liked to keep the apartment orderly as well, and so they managed to keep a clean house between the two of them, despite their busy jobs.

Dawn supposed that was a metaphor, too. They both liked to keep tidy houses, and tidy cities, and tidy populaces.

Lucky her, finding a girl like that.

“Do you ever miss him?” Dawn asked, after a long pause. It was a risk, too, but she was deathly curious.

“Nick?” Judy asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. Usually, nothing surprised her. Usually, she didn't care.

“Yeah,”Dawn says, “Do you ever wish you'd chosen his side instead of mine?”

It wasn't a nice thing to think about, but it was still something that demanded to be asked. Something that hung in the air between them anytime they thought about Nick, anytime the news ran a story about mammals starting protests and peace rallies.

Judy thought, for a moment, and then barked out a laugh. “Hah! No. Foxes are bastards.”

Dawn smiled. “So, dinner?”

“Yes,” Judy said.

“Where should we go?” Dawn shrugged a coat on over her clothing-she was still wearing her work clothes, but it passed for a real outfit in a pinch.

“Wherever you want, dear.” Judy smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

 


End file.
